1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms and is directed more particularly to a firearm assembly including a frame assembly, modular hammer and safety assembly, a slide receiver, and a barrel assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In breaking down semi-automatic pistols of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,582, issued Aug. 19, 1913 to J. M. Browning, and generally referred to as the conventional Colt Government Model .45, an operator is faced with a multitude of individual components, all of which must be carefully kept track of and carefully returned to their rightful positions in the handgun.
In an attempt to adapt handguns to accepting more than a single caliber of cartridge, interchangeable components have been introduced. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,657, for example, issued Aug. 24, 1937 to D. M. Williams, there is shown and described a modified pistol of the '582 type having a subcaliber barrel and slide which may be substituted for the standard parts to enable subcaliber ammuninition to be used.
In an attempt to make conversions as convenient as possible, there have been provided various components in modular form, such as complete barrel assemblies, slide-receiver assemblies, frame and trigger assemblies, and the like, affording quick and easy interchangeability of packages of components.
In some instances of conversion, it is necessary to adapt the hammer assembly and/or safety assembly to the "new" slide assembly. By and large, such components constitute a multiplicity of parts, mostly small in size, easily lost, and certainly not quick and easy to disassemble and reassemble.
There is a need for a firearm having interchangeable subassemblies to accommodate different calibers of ammunition, and in particular, a modular assembly of hammer and safety components adapted to be handled by an operator as a single unit.